


The past is gone, and cannot harm you anymore.

by MovesLikeBucky



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Trick or Treating, mentions of blood at the beginning but it's fake and part of a costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: Lesley and Maud get ready for trick or treaters on Halloween night.  Lesley has to face some memories.
Relationships: Lesley | International Express Man/Maud
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #7 "Big Spooky Fan Me."





	The past is gone, and cannot harm you anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SOSH Guess The Author #7 with the prompt "Big spooky fan, me!"
> 
> Title is a quote from Welcome to Night Vale.

One foot drags across the floor, his other hits heavy with a thud.He shambles towards the kitchen, blood dripping from his arm.She’s standing at the counter, filling a bowl with candy.Fully unaware of the danger lurking just behind her—

“I can here you, you know,” Maud shoots a sly look over her shoulder, “Can’t fool me that easy, tiger.”

“Can’t blame an old fool for trying.” Lesley kisses her cheek, the faint green powder on his face leaving a mark on hers.

He’d found one of his old work uniforms, one of the ones they’d discontinued ages ago.It’s ripped and torn in places, been bloodied up and mangled a bit.He’d even gotten a hold of some face powder to give his skin a weird zombie-green tinge.

Maud is in a velvet black and red dress and tights with spiderwebs on them.Long red acrylic nails on her fingers and plastic fangs in her mouth.She’s beautiful as she always is, even as she playfully snarls and motions to claw at him.

They both dissolve into giggles, still as happy as when they were first married.This Halloween feels different, somehow.All of the days lately have, like a gift that’s been bestowed on them. 

Lesley could explain it, maybe, if he had seven or eight hours to sit and thing back to August, as the weather had slowly drifted into Fall.He finds if he ruminates too much on those odd deliveries he gets a low pounding in his head. 

And so, being human, he doesn’t.

“You make such a lovely mistress of the night, honey.”

“And you’re quite a disgusting and putrid zombie yourself, tiger.”

They lean in to kiss each other, but are interrupted by the doorbell.

“Ah, I’ll get the tykes sorted, dear,” Lesley says with a quick kiss. He grabs the bowl of candy from her and heads for the door with a spring in his step.“Alright then, kiddos, lets get you some—“

He freezes as he opens the door, faced with a half-pint reaper.They have a thin store-bought hood, plastic scythe, and a skull painted on their face.All in all, a perfectly ordinary costume.But it gives him pause.

The child stares at him.

He stares back.

Somewhere in his mind his voice plays back at him. _Just this, come and see._ The image of void black and stars swimming before his vision.

“Trick or treat, sir!” The child finally shouts at him, looking rather impatient.It breaks Lesley out of his thoughts, and he hands them a couple of pieces of chocolate, waves to their parents at the end of the drive, before closing the door.He leans against the white-painted wood and takes a deep breath as Maud walks in.

“Lesley?You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

He turns and smiles at her, memories fading like a dream upon waking, “Nah, s' just Halloween,” he says, “and you know, big spooky fan, me.”


End file.
